


Long Hours

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [67]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother had to come first, regardless of what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Priorities

“I can’t work tonight.”

Merlin stopped in the doorway of his boss’ office, not wanting to step in. He knew this was the man’s domain and he controlled everything that went on in it. But Uther merely glanced at him and crooked his finger. Merlin knew he had no choice; he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“Why?” The man’s voice was cool and professional, but Merlin knew it just hid the explosive temper behind it. “It’s nothing to do with the way my son was kissing you at lunchtime, was it?”

Merlin could feel his flush rising. That was _exactly_ why, he couldn’t let Arthur find out about what was really going on. The man would stare at him in disgust and shame that he ever even thought of asking Merlin out and it would all be for nothing.

“When you were hired as my son’s PA, I told you it was your job to keep him happy, to keep him productive.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Productive, Merlin. That means if he needed someone to fuck over his desk for ten minutes a day, you would bend over willingly. It doesn’t mean he takes the whole of his lunch hour walking out in the sunshine holding your hand.”

“You don’t control how I feel,” Merlin spat, feeling bold. He knew it was a mistake though. The second the words passed his lips he knew that he had just lost any chance of getting the night off. Uther raised an eyebrow and Merlin’s gaze dropped. He knew what that look meant and it was as if he was completely helpless to resist. Instead of arguing his point, he stepped closer. Uther’s hands instantly made short work of undoing his trousers. He pushed them partly down Merlin’s legs, indicating for the man to step out of them.

Merlin did, hating himself. Uther’s hand around his wrist brought him closer still and before he knew it, he was draped over the man’s desk with Uther’s rough fingers yanking down his underwear and fingering him open.

“You need to start thinking about your priorities, Merlin,” he said calmly, even as Merlin gripped onto the far end of the desk and desperately tried not to pull away from the invasion. He knew there was no escape and he knew how rough Uther could get when he didn’t feel like he was getting his way.

“You seem to be coming to the impression that you can think about you first. What you want. Is my son what you want, Merlin? You want to cosy up to him on a cold winter’s night, have someone constantly in the bed with you to satisfy what a slut you are.”

“I’m not a-,” his sentence was lost when Uther crooked his fingers and Merlin gasped, crashing back down on the desk.

“You’re what I say you are. You should instead be thinking of your mother; isn’t she your priority? She’s no better, is she?”

Merlin mutely shook his head as Uther’s fingers disappeared. There was the sound of a zipper, then a package being ripped. Then Uther stood up and Merlin bit back his cry as the man entered him properly.

“Unless I see you working around the clock trying to alleviate the debt your father is in, I will have to withdraw my funding for her care. You have to work tonight in order to help with his debt. Technically I shouldn’t still be helping you out as you haven’t even touched upon the debt you are racking up by keeping her in my care home.”

“Please…” Merlin whimpered. He had no idea how he got into this. He thought it had been fortunate to land a job at Pendragon Industries, especially as a PA to his boss’ son. Then he found out the truth. His father was millions in debt to Uther Pendragon. Now, Merlin worked the office by day and was the man’s star at a strip club by night. It was more than that though – he was more like a prostitute, having no choice but to let himself be fucked in order to make a dent in the money problems. He would have run, told someone, if it wasn’t for the fact Uther was financing his mother’s care when she was diagnosed with cancer.

“I can have her release papers signed by the morning then,” Uther said sharply, his fingers digging into Merlin’s shoulders as he drove him back to meet his snapping hips.

“No, please…”

“So you will rethink your priorities?”

“Yes, Sir.” Merlin sobbed in self-hatred as Uther continued to fuck him before throwing him out of his office with the promise he would check he turned up that night.

Merlin was exhausted; emotionally and physically. But worst of all was that he knew he was trapped. His mother had to come first, meaning he had to break off whatever was starting with Arthur before the man found out.

Clad only in a pair of tight leather shorts that night, Merlin found the thought of breaking up with Arthur was giving him more pain in the dark lighting of the club than it had in the office. The man he had been giving a lap-dance to for the last fifteen minutes was naked and rock-hard. Merlin knew what was expected of him and slithered to the floor, staying on his knees between the man’s legs and swallowing him down.

One day, his mother would be well again and he would be able to stand against Uther. But the man had him sussed; he knew what Merlin valued and knew he wouldn’t dare go against him when it was potentially his mother’s life on the line.

So he worked, he danced, he stripped and he fucked. All the while he slowly died inside, wondering if his life was going to be spent trying to atone for his father’s mistakes or whether Uther would just have enough of him as he grew older.


End file.
